The Restaurant
by xXxMIOJxXx
Summary: They met once in the Crescent City while she was visiting for a service project. They knew why they were even attracted them to each other. They only knew they had to see each other again soon. Though his past is catching up with him, and her insecurities might ruin the best thing that has ever happened to her, they will still fight for each other. It's all because of a restaurant.
1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:** This is just something I am trying out, and it is slightly based off my life, but let's be honest, my life is not this exciting. It's how I wish an aspect of my life was though. Let me know what you think, honestly. Read & Review.

**The Restaurant**

**Meeting Again**

She walked into the restaurant, determination written over her face. She would find him; she had not travelled all this way to be disappointed. She asked for him by name and the sweet hostess smiled, as if she knew something. She ignored it and sat the table, picking up the menu.

"Just one?" She asked.

"Yes." She didn't look up from the menu. She was hoping the too happy hostess would leave before he arrived in the manner he always seemed to, out of thin air.

The hostess left. She crossed her legs and waited.

A few minutes later, she felt an aura that could only belong to him. She didn't react though. She couldn't believe she was actually this close to him, after all this time. She kept her composure, even when she heard the chair scrap against the wooden floor.

"All alone?" His voice seemed to sing to her soul.

"Not for long." She smirked and lowered the menu, so he could see her face.

He looked at her, and even though the restaurant's lights were low, he could still see her. In this moment, he knew his angel had returned.


	2. Prepped

**Author's Note:** Second installment of this series. I don't know how long this will be since this is "loosely" based off my life. Hope you like it. And please do not expect updates to be this often. I do get writer's block, and it is severe. Read & Review.

**The Restaurant**

**Prepped**

She smoothed the back of her raven locks down and looked in the mirror. The dress was new, but the necklace and earrings belonged to her friends. She smiled at the thought of them back home waiting for her to come back and tell them of her adventure. She took a deep breath, telling herself she could do this. She grabbed the small black backpack from the full-sized bed she was currently occupying. She checked to make sure she had everything she needed, her wallet, key card, phone. It seemed everything was in place.

She left the hotel and went toward the restaurant where she would hopefully meet her dark-haired man again.

He was a carrying a tray of drinks, trying not to lose his concentration. Ever since he had met her, his whole being felt different. He thought perhaps it was because it was close to his time, but once that was over and done, he still felt…strange. And coming from him, strange meant strange. He brought the drinks to the table and smiled charmingly. He better get a big tip tonight or his phone was getting turned off, and he really couldn't deal with that. His phone was the only connection to his beloved. He saw his once empty table occupied now. He took a deep breath, ready to put on his charm for hopefully another big tip. He walked to the table and took a seat.

"All alone?" His voice seemed to sing to her soul.

"Not for long." She smirked and lowered her menu, so he could see her face.

He looked at her, and even though the restaurant's lights were low, he could still see her face. He knew his angel had returned.


	3. Light Conversation

**Author's Note:** Third installment. I like how this is coming along, hopefully you guys aren't confused yet. Love you all muchly. Read & Review.

**The Restaurant**

**Light Conversation**

"You're here." He stuttered, and he did not stutter, not ever.

She smiled slightly and nodded, "In the flesh."

"I can't…you're here, right now. This isn't a dream, is it?"

She reached out and pinched him. He snatched his arm back off the table and rubbed it mockingly. "This is not a dream. This is reality." She smirked.

"So you are as coy as your messages…"

"Even more so. Some say I'm 80% facial expressions." She smiled.

He nodded, "I see that, very beautiful. Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Oh yes, food, that's why I came here…" She chuckled and opened the menu again.

He smiled, "I mean, I can keep giving you drinks."

"I'll have whatever you think is best." She handed him the menu, "No dessert."

"Oh why not? Our bread pudding is to die for." He smirked and winked.

"Depends. I have something sweeter though."

"Oh and what's that?"

She leaned over the table and whispered in his ear, "You sir."

He slowly smiled the famous Chesire Cat grin that earned him his nickname at work. "I'm glad you came at the end of my shift."

"My timing is perfection." She smiled.

He nodded and went to the kitchen to place her order. She watched him walk away, happy she escaped from the tyranny of her home to be here with him.


	4. Leaving Home For Her

**Author's Note:** Fourth Installment. Just a little background on the situation. I haven't used names yet, and there is a reason, I swear it. Peace & Much Love.

**The Restaurant**

**Leaving Home For Her**

"You're doing what!? Are you nuts?" The blonde-haired girl jumped off the bed of her best friend and stepped in front of her, blocking her suitcase.

"I'm leaving. And keep your voice down before you alert the people in the house." The raven haired girl tossed more clothes in her bag and looked at one of her best friends. "This is something I have to do."

"It's that boy isn't it? The one I warned you about. You're going to see him? What if he's some nut or a serial killer?"

"Yes, a killer working as a part time waiter. How clever. He must pick out his victims based on the sides they get." She rolled her eyes and continued to pack.

"Hey guys…" A tall, slim brunette entered the room.

"There you are. Convince her that she cannot leave. She has to stay her and go to school." The blonde dramatically threw her body onto the bed, arms flailing about, and she huffed.

"You're leaving?"

"Only for a little while. I'm just going to see if this guy, yes that guy, is really everything that I think he is."

"Are you sure? Are you ready for that?"

"I am. I only told you guys so you wouldn't worry and so you could cover for me. If I'm not with one of you then the family would definitely freak." She looked at her friends desperately wanting to get away from this place. She wanted to know if this guy could take her away like he claimed. "I have enough money stashed away for a week or so as long as I don't do anything stupid."

"Please be careful. We do love you to bits." The brunette smiled and nudged the blonde.

The blonde sat up and crossed her arms, "We do love you. And if you need us, rain or shine, we will come get you."

"Yes I know I know, now which dress should I wear when I see him?" She smirked and held up the two dresses.

The girls continued to pack and made sure their friend had everything she needed.

"And remember, my family cannot know, so make sure your lies are together please. I cannot get caught. I do need some place to come back to if this all goes up in flames." She smiled.

"Yes, we understand. You're going to be at my house. And if I see your family out, you're helping out at the store by the lake. But we will be sure to try and avoid them at all cost." The blonde promised and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Call us when you get there. Call us and give us details when you find him. Call us often." The brunette smiled.

The girl clutched the steering wheel a little and smiled, "I'll be fine you guys. Don't have too much fun without me." She joked and pulled off, heading toward the highway.


	5. Typical Day For Him

**Author's Note:** Hope you're not too bored yet. And if you have questions, go head and ask. I'll try my best to answer them. Peace & Much Love.

**The Restaurant**

**Typical Work for Him**

His day started off like any other day, with little time to think. He hated having to work like this, but it was necessary. He refused to just run away from his problems like he had done so many times in the past. He grabbed his white shirt and black pants for work and tossed them on the bed. He walked into the bathroom just as his phone rang. He looked at his end table; his phone was only a few feet away, but those few feet seemed like miles. But wait, what if it was her? He smiled at the thought. He walked back over to his phone and looked at it. It was in fact from her. She sent him a nice hello and a very, intelligent quote by William Blake about travelling. She knew he favored William Blake; she remembered, how thoughtful of her. He replied back saying he would call her as soon as he was done getting ready for work.

He was quick with his shower and even quicker with getting out the door. As he briskly walked down the stairs, he dialed his beloved's number. He escaped onto the cobblestoned streets of the Crescent City and made his way to the bus stop. He avoided driving in this city at all cost. Parking where he worked was outrageous in price; he refused to pay for something when he could simply walk and take a bus. He spoke with her and laughed for she was funny. She brought out in him something unusual, something he thought he had lost years and years ago.

He hung up the phone, but continued to text her as he entered the back of the restaurant where he was a waiter. He clocked in and took a deep breath. He could do this; he just had to get through tonight. One night at a time is how he took it. He slept most of the day this time, but his week was going to get busier if he kept missing his other work like this.

He served, put on his charm, and watched the last table leave. He was grateful.

"Hey, you did well tonight." His friend and waiter nudged him.

"Thanks. You too. How much did you get from that couple?"

"Oh had it been up to the wife, I would have gotten at least $30, but the husband insisted that was far too much, so half." He smirked.

"Nice." He began to clean the tables when his phone rang again.

"That girl?" His friend raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "Yes, it is her. We haven't stopped talking."

He shook his head, "Did you tell her that you're a psychotic insomniac?"

"I am very little of those things, but I did tell her. She didn't deflect though. She claimed she was just as crazy." He smiled as his friend handed him his special order, "Though she is too beautiful to be crazy." He answered his phone and his friend rolled his eyes. He dismissed him though and walked out the restaurant after closing time to the bus stop. He was still on the phone with her when he arrived home.


End file.
